Points of Authority
by UchiHime
Summary: You just have to read and find out cause I can't summarize it. DMHP smut warning, with bondage, slight noncon or maybe dubcon? . One Shot


**Points of Authority**

_You love the way I look at you__  
While taking pleasure in  
The awful things you put me through_

The classroom was empty, having not been used in years. The desks were dusty with chairs stacked on top of them. Old boxes circled the edges of the room, each filled with long ago forgotten objects. The air was thick and carried of feel of ancientness and disuse. The room itself was located in some far off forgotten corner of the school.

It was the perfect place to go if you wanted privacy.

A single ray of light shined through the grime covered window illuminating the dust particles in the air and falling on a still figure in the middle of the floor. Some of the desk had been pushed aside to make room for the figure. A century's worth of dirt had been cleaned away, revealing a gray stone floor. The figure lay sprawled across this cleaned, open area. Its limbs were spread and bound to the legs of near by desk, a spell reinforcing their sturdiness.

It was a boy; he was naked, and frightened.

Messy black hair acted as a pillow to thin pale face. Bright green eyes that shown like lanterns in the dark stared up as the boy trembled, trying to no avail to free himself from the binds on his hands and feet. His body shivered from the coldness of the room. Not a physical, but one associated with the fear he felt down to his very bones. His mouth was gagged, stopping him from screaming for help. He continued to struggle against his binds, wanting to get free, his green eyes never leaving the face of the boy standing over him.

It hadn't supposed to happen like this.

Pale hands caressed the boy's trembling flesh. A whimper escaped gagged lips, and the boy's struggled even harder. The hand slid down him body, leaving a warm trail that made the boy shudder in its wake. A surprised intake of breath was the result of soft lips pressing against his collarbone, those hands still gently caressing his body as tenderly as a lover would.

Maybe he shouldn't be afraid.

He started to relax, his struggles against his bounds ceasing, his resistance waning. But then sharp teeth bit into the flesh that had just been so tenderly kissed, and his struggled renewed itself. The hands finally made it below his waist and wrapped tightly around his flaccid length, causing him to involuntarily buck his hips.

He had to get away.

The other boy pulled away from him momentarily, sitting back on his haunches to appraise his bound victim. Those frightened green eyes never wavered in their fearful watching, and he couldn't keep a pleased smirk from playing across his thin lips. He would enjoy this. He had wanted this for a long time. He had wanted this boy who had everything stripped bare until he was left with nothing and at his will. Bound and gagged, the golden boy could do nothing to resist him. All attempts were futile. He would finally get what he wanted. This bound prince would be his. His rational mind had abandoned him a long time ago. Only one thing guided his actions now.

Lust.

Slender fingers gently stroked the boy's length, bringing him to hardness beneath their touch. A velvety smooth tongue joined fingers in their actions, licking and stroking until the organ was leaking. Those green eyes still didn't waver. They continued to look on, watching, calculating, being driven by one thing.

Fear.

For a while the sinful acts ceased, but only long enough for a generous amount of lube to be applied to three slender digits. And then the hand and tongue were back, licking and stroking. And uncomfortable feeling spread through him at the first sign of penetration. Not painful, just strange, foreign, curious. The second intruding digit made him wince. Still not painful, just strange, foreign, curious, burning. A scissoring motion stretched him as the digits explored his opening. The hand and tongue continued their work on his member. His green eyes widened in shock, and a whimper could be heard from around his gag as something was touched deep within him. A wave of new feeling washed over him.

Fulfilling carnal desires.

The third finger slipped in with the fist two. He winced. It hurt, still strange, foreign, curious, burning, pleasurable. Large amount of precum dripped from him member, quickly cleaned up by the greedy lickings of that velvety soft tongue. He was breathing hard around his gag, not sure if he could stand much more of this. The fingers retreated. Finally the preparation stage was over. He was nervous. A strange feeling washed over him.

A feeling akin to anticipation.

Again there was a momentary cease of action as a copious amount of lube was applied to a rigid shaft. He felt pressure outside his hidden flower. The puckered ring of flesh stretched open allowing access to the persistent intruder. Silver eyes stared down as he watched himself disappear into the tight little hole. Slow careful movements until he was finally completely filled with that hard rigid shaft. There was a moment's pause, and then the slow retreat, followed by the equally slow return, allowing him time to adjust.

A mockery of a lover's action.

Finally those green eyes wavered. Tears prickled at their edges from the pain of penetration, until the finally closed and he turned his face away. Another wave of pleasure shot through his bound body. A mix of whimpers mewls, and moans were barely suppressed by the gag. He clenched his muscled tight around the intruding member every time it pulled back, relaxing them again when it pushed back in. His binds barely kept him from arching into the thrust. A warm hand worked his length in time with each move. The synapses in his brain were fried. All he could feel or care about was the pleasure.

He was ashamed of himself.

The thrusts became faster, almost frantic even. They were both so close. The green eyes were opened again, staring into the silver one. Tears spilled over their edges; the gag was wet with drool. Hands gripped their binds like an anchor as he arched off of the floor. Heat was flooding his center, he wouldn't last much longer. Like a shot an electricity through every pleasure point in his body he spilled his seed, a gurgle scream of an incomprehensible named pressed passed his lips. The metallic smell of raw protein filled the air. A few thrust later and the silver eyes closed. A platinum blond head was thrown back, and a lover's name escaped from thin lips.

It was euphoric.

Seconds turned into minutes turned into an immeasurable unit of time passed as they panted, trying to pull themselves down from the pleasure high afterglow of their release. They separated. Silence reigned over the room. Eventually bonds were released. Clothes were replaced. Green eyes stared into silver. No works were spoken as they parted ways.

Secrets had to be kept.

_You take away when I give in__  
My Life, My Pride  
Is Broken_

**End.**

**

* * *

**UchiSays: Just a little one shot written and between 4:45 and 5:30 in the morning. This is what lack of sleep, boredom, and too much music will do you you. What do you all think? The song lyrics are Points of Authority by Linkin Park. I've always wanted to do something with that song, originally I was thinking along the lines of UchihaCest, but my new found Harry Potter obsession won out over that. Still makes for a good song fic though, right? You've read, now please review.

~Itami aka Uchi


End file.
